Hope and lose
by Joy1
Summary: Logan is acting like an idiot and everyone knows it. Finn decides to take it upon himself to use Logan's jealousy to get him to fix things with Rory. So why is Finn on horsebaack? And where did Logan get those tights? (After TLaLD)


Title: Hope and lose

Author: Joy

A/N: I am having no luck with my HP story so I wrote this. I wanted to make Logan grovel for forgiveness because I know that's not the way the Rory/Logan conversation is going to go so...I got my groveling. The beauty of fanfiction.

Logan Huntzberger looked at his phone list of missed calls. He saw Rory's number but she hadn't left a message. Things had gotten weird between them. It was his fault he knew...it was just overwhelming. He wasn't supposed to get jealous of other guys. It sucked in fact. That was why there was the weirdness.

He had spent a ton of time with Rory to appease his sense of need for some control over the situation. How could she know that his panic was caused by her thoughtfulness? She had known he needed to be somewhere at a certain time so she set the alarm for him. It was an act of kindness that he recognized he had done himself... Logan had acted like a boyfriend, and that was when he headed for the hills. No other bedmates mind you... he nearly had, which made him feel guilty, which made him want to sleep with another girl to prove to himself there was still no change... But it didn't work. He didn't want anyone else so he didn't have anyone else. Logan did however entrench himself in group activities...without his 'Ace'. He groaned. How had he managed to screw up this badly?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finn eyed his friend staring at his phone. Logan had been off his game for weeks...no months actually. Rory Gilmore cast the same sort of spell on Logan that Logan normally cast on others. Come to think of it, Finn actually missed the mousy girl. She was fun to tease and she was smart...not like most of Logan's conquests. Finn knew the issue was simple, Rory wasn't a conquest anymore and it scared the crap out of Logan. The lover-boy wouldn't admit it but Finn was positive that Logan hadn't slept with any other girl in months. Sure he talked a good game, made out with a couple of blonde bimbos in public to keep up his rep, but in the end it came down to Rory. Logan had been a good friend for a long time but sometimes he couldn't see past the end of his nose. Well... things were going to change.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colin watched a smirk unfurl on Finn's face with much trepidation. Finn was plotting. Finn plotting was never a good thing...especially when it involved staring over at their common best friend.

"What are you up to?" Colin asked in a low voice.

"I am missing Reporter girl...and I'm bored. So you and your little group have fun. I will be else where," Finn stated and went to his family's limo.

Colin stared in shock. Rory Gilmore had caused more waves than any other girl... with the exception of Stephanie when they were teens. "FINN!" he called. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the Aussie said confidently.

Logan wandered over with a perplexed look. "Where's he going?"

"I am afraid to guess," Colin replied.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"Remember Debbie Parker?"

The blond looked confused, "Yeah...girl you dated and then Finn wooed."

"Do you remember his rational for why that was okay?"

Logan appeared confused as he attempted to access the memory, "Something about it being after a 'mourning' period of some sort."

Colin looked at his friend and nodded his headed, "I think Finn just decided your mourning period is up."

"What does that mean?" Logan asked a bit freaked out.

His friend sighed, "He said he was missing 'Reporter girl' and he was bored."

Logan blinked several times and then stared into space for a few minutes. "I'm sorry...what did he say?"

"He was missing Rory and he was taking off. I assumed the two things were connected."

The blond blinked several more times before some blond bimbet with a name like Tiffany, Whitney, or Brittany bounced over.

"Logan... come play with us," she said tugging on his arm.

"Not right now...We're in the middle of something."

"LOOGGIIEE," she whined.

"I said NO!" Logan fussed loudly. The girl pouted and walked away.

"What are you going to do man?" Colin asked as Logan began to pace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory's cell phone was ringing in the other room while she curled into her mother's lap crying over Logan. They both ignored the chimes. A few minutes later the answering machine kicked on and a booming voice came through. "RORY! Rory, Luv, its FINN! Come get the phone...I am lost in limo and I can't remember what to do at the Rooster."

Rory began to chuckle. "You want me to get that?" Lorelai asked.

Her daughter nodded softly, "...but make sure Logan isn't with him."

"No problem."

Rory listened to her mother's voice speaking to Finn on the house phone. She decided that since it appeared that Finn was on his way it would be a good plan to get up and look presentable.

Lorelai appeared in the door, "The Aussie would like the pleasure of our...that's right...our company tonight. He asked for your hand in marriage but I told him dinner was a good start."

"I wonder what this is about."

"He mentioned that the proper amount of 'no activity' time had gone by so he wanted to try his luck with you...you are after all...fascinating," Lorelai stated in her attempt at an Australian accent.

"OR he's messing with Logan," Rory commented.

"OR he has been waiting his turn," Lorelai offered handing her some cover up for the circles under her eyes.

"We'll see," Rory announced and went about fixing her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The house phone rang again quite quickly and for some reason the answering machine kicked on right away. "Rory, Rory...It's Lane. I think one of your limo boys is in town. He is wandering around asking people about your favorites...ya know...flowers, movies, food? He even came up to me and said he remembered me from a picture in your wallet... All I want to know is why the hell you have been wasting your time with that Huntzberger guy?"

Rory didn't hear her cell phone ringing over Lane's message so she didn't know that Logan was frantically trying to reach her.

The house phone rang a third time, but Lorelai was able to reach it. "Hi Luke... I know there is a crazy Australian in town... I know he is after Rory... I know he is probably drunk... No I didn't know he was looking for horses... Why is he looking for horses? I see... well... Just send him over to the Inn and we'll meet him there."

Lorelai hung up the phone dramatically. "Finn wants to go horseback riding with you... and something about Rugby with Luke but that's another story... Up for a ride?"

"Dirty," Rory teased.

"Come on. It will be fun. Get your mind off things."

"Okay."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Logan...Logan...we can't just leave," Colin said testily.

"Fine. Stay...but I am going."

"Why? Because you don't want anyone else to touch what had been yours? Give me a break Logan. This isn't old time Vegas. You took a shot with a girl you could fall for...and you did. And that scares you. So you went on like normal, except she still didn't fall at your feet. You got jealous and she went back to her date. You then spent every waking moment obsessing over her until you were sure she felt something for you too and then what... you dropped her. Went back to your old ways... Come on Logan. Rory is awesome. We all know it. And you blew it for what? Your reputation, your insecurity, your name?"

Logan grit his teeth, "I don't want to loose her."

"Oh...right...that is why you have been avoiding her like the plague. Do you know how many times I have watched girls play dumb hoping you would let them be the one to get you? Do you know how awful it is to see some of those same girls later on after you are done with them? I normally didn't give it much thought...but this time Logan you were just cruel. You had a casual relationship with her and you both knew it...but then you did become the boyfriend before you bailed on her. You made dates, you ate together, watched movies, slept over all the way through the night...boyfriend stuff. Then crickets chirping in the silence of your absence. I have watched you do a lot of things but that pisses me off. If you wanted casual you should have stayed there...but you wanted her exclusively and you made her believe she was different."

"She is different damnit."

"Yeah...different enough to slam a knife to the heart for making you care about her... What was this Logan? Punishment for making you feel something for once."

"Get out of my way!" Logan shouted as he sped off.

Colin growled, got behind the wheel of his car and stranded their little pack of cronies for the afternoon. It appeared all the Limo boys were headed for the Hollow.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai and Rory found Finn petting one of the horses. "Hey Finn, what are you doing here? And why are you cuddling a horse?" Rory asked.

"Reporter girl," Finn said excitedly before coming over and hugging her. "I've been missing you... and you know when I miss someone I have to let them know it."

"Right," Rory nodded.

Finn picked her up by the waist and spun her around.

"Please put her down before she throws up. She was drinking this afternoon and I don't think we could afford to have your clothes dry cleaned at one of those fancy places in New Haven," Lorelai commented as Finn set Rory back on her feet.

"Oh Finn this is my mother Lorelai. Don't call her anything else unless you wish to be pulverized."

"I was planning on calling her a hot mama, but I guess that will get me in trouble?" Finn stated.

"Only with Luke," Rory commented.

"Luke?"

"My boyfriend," Lorelai explained.

"I see...well then I will have to go back to wooing the younger Gilmore," Finn commented turning to Rory again. "Come horse back riding with me. Please?"

"I don't know Finn," she said patting her upset stomach. "I haven't been feeling great."

"Afternoon alcohol will do that to you. Here... we'll ride bareback and I'll steer...slowly. All you have to do is hang on and watch the pretty scenery."

Rory looked to Lorelai who nodded with a wink.

"Alright," she sighed.

"Goody!" Finn cheered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colin pulled in to the dirt and gravel drive moments after Logan, who went to the front door knocking incessantly. "Ace, Ace...Rory!" Logan yelled.

"Logan," Colin said soothingly. Huntzberger tried the door, which was unlocked. "Logan you can't do that!"

Logan was beyond caring and went directly inside. Colin shook his head smiling and followed his friend. Logan began searching the house randomly calling out. Luckily Babette and Morey were not home or...well...it was Star's Hollow.

"Logan...Logan...Rory isn't here," Colin explained.

"I know it," Logan growled as he came back downstairs and noticed the flashing answering machine. He pushed the button.

"Logan, Rory is not going to like this."

Logan said nothing listening to Finn's message but the one from Lane seemed to pain Logan. She got to the 'why bother with the Huntzberger guy' comment and he closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"It's okay, man," Colin encouraged.

"No...It really isn't."

Another message...Beep... "Rory...It's Dean. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but I saw that a group of Yalies all descended into town... so I thought something might be up. You didn't seem happy earlier...at the museum. Anyway no matter what was happening with us I was always there for you. I guess I mainly called to say I still am. Love you...I'll always love you, even though this town is me... and you are bound for greater things. Just remember I'm here if you need me."

Logan wanted to throw something. Everyone came running for this girl. He was truly waking up to what he was losing.

Beep... "Lorelai, it's Luke. Where are you? Two other expensive cars tear-assed through town; something is going on. I'll try your cell again."

The house phone rang suddenly startling the two socialites standing in the middle of the Gilmore home. They froze letting the machine pick it up. "Rory, its Lane, which you know...I just wanted to let you know I just saw you with the Aussie. He's hot and you two look good together. He was making you smile. Huge plus. So my best friend verdict...forget newspaper boy. Any guy that would pretend to be a boyfriend to ward off all other guys then run for the hills deserves to be forgotten...even if he shows up again...Which brings me to the next point, I think he's here... So... just think about it. Limo boy has already proven he sucks. Give the Aussie a chance."

Logan slumped against the sofa in the Gilmore living room. Colin grabbed his arm and led him out of the house. "Come on. If you want a shot we need to get moving."

"What's the point? I'll just screw it up again," Logan moaned.

"Do you really want to face her being with Finn?" Colin asked.

"This sucks!" Logan growled, frustrated with himself.

"Let's go," Colin instructed shutting the door to the house. "Walking seems to be the best plan."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan and Colin walked to the middle of town where they were getting odd looks and a few glares. A guy in flannel came out of a place that looked like a diner but had a hardware sign above it. "Limo Boy," he shouted.

Logan froze; he recognized that yell and the man behind it just barely. This was Luke, Lorelai's boyfriend, a guy who had seen him with Rory...partially unclothed...this could not be good.

"I'm talking to you!" he fussed again.

"Hi Luke," Logan said in what he hoped was a casual but still terrified tone.

"You remember my name... Good... I remember yours too Logan. I also remember a girl that is the closest thing I have to a child, nearly sleep with you at her grandparents' renewal ceremony. I remember you casually dating my surrogate daughter. I remember you freaking out that she actually didn't fall at your feet SO you became the attentive boyfriend. For a while there I nearly gave you some credit...but then you blew her off with no explanation other than you are a spoiled rich boy with too much money and time to do anything of substance. Nothing but sound and fury... Now I don't know what you think you are doing here but you aren't welcome and I promise you there are several people only too willing to help remove you from the grounds."

"I just want to talk to Rory," Logan pled.

"Well, she was swept off her feet by a foreign guy on horseback... See kid...he got it. Fancy cars, plays, and expensive dinners she can get from her grandparents. The only thing that will ever set any guy apart as worthwhile is a guy that will come here. This town raised Rory and while she is bound for bigger and better things than this town, this is always where her heart will come back to. This is where Lorelai is and this is where Rory learned to be Rory... The guy on horseback seems to get that. You are just here trying to catch up."

"No, I'm here because I have been an idiot and I want to make it up to Ace." Logan swallowed as Luke continued to glare. In the background they both heard the sound of hooves approaching.

Logan and Colin stood motionless as Finn rode up on horseback with Rory hugging his waist. "Hello mates, what brings you by?" he asked non-plus.

Logan only gapped as Rory mainly hid behind Finn. Colin shook his head. Luke smirked, "Definite prince potential," he mumbled. "Coffee when you want it Ror."

"Thanks, maybe later. I don't know where we'd park the horse."

"Come by whenever."

Finn stared down at his buddies who still were speechless. "I think kittens must have swallowed their tongues," Finn whispered to Rory over his shoulder. She chuckled and pressed her forehead into his shoulder.

"Alright... well... since no one is talking, my favorite reporter and I will be off to enjoy more of this lovely day," Finn stated, turned the horses and headed in the other direction.

"Bye guys," Rory said casually over her shoulder before snuggling in behind Finn again.

Finn paused the animal. "Rory, luv, how bout you steer this time?" he offered pivoting off the horse long enough to move her into the dominant position. Once she was settled he moved in to position behind her guiding her arms holding the reigns, before taking off again.

Logan grit his teeth as he saw his best friend wrap around his girl. Finn and Rory were off again away from the Yalies. This was a nightmare.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That was perfect luv," Finn said with satisfaction.

"So I was right. You are just messing with Logan," Rory accused.

Finn sighed, "Only partly. I have known Logan for a long time. I have seen him do many stupid things. I have watched him beat himself up for mistakes that he has made. I can tell you this, he knows that the last few weeks have been a mistake of the largest degree."

"Right...that's why he has fled from me, ignored my calls, and I have seen him out with a ton of other girls."

Finn squeezed her hand, "I promise you, no girl has come home with him in months other than you. You are the only girl to ever keep him until morning. You are the only one he wants, he just doesn't know how to make it work. In this time away from you he has tried pitifully to prove to himself that you are just another girl but we all know that is a lie. You were never just another girl. He hated seeing you with Robert. He hated seeing you with me. That has never happened before."

Rory shook her head. "So he will become attentive boy again and then once I am used to him being around and depending on him, he will bail again."

Finn kissed the back of her head, "Logan's never been in love before...not really. You are going to have to teach him the ropes."

"I don't think he can be trusted."

Finn shrugged, "Then put him on probation. Tell him if he is serious then he has to prove it to you."

"We'll see."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Colin chased after Logan who had run into the diner after Luke. "This isn't a good idea," he chided.

"I haven't told you my idea," Logan contended.

"Chasing after the surrogate father of the girl you just screwed over is not a good idea!" Colin announced.

"I have to."

Logan stood in front of the counter waiting for Luke to turn around. "Luke!"

"What?" he growled.

"I need your help," Logan stated back.

Luke whirled around, "You have got to be kidding me! You hurt her."

"This is my first time in love...give me a break. I'm only twenty-one. I don't know how to do this."

"Well you shouldn't be hurting her," Luke groused.

"Oh you're one to talk. You broke Lorelai's heart on more than one occasion. I would think you would have a little sympathy to the antics of a scare man," Logan contended.

"I have never broken Lorelai's heart!" Luke shouted.

"That is not true... I know you don't think I know much about Ace, or her life, or anything really but I do pay attention and I do remember."

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "What are you talking about?"

Logan mimicked his posture, "I have heard the entire Luke / Lorelai saga."

"You don't know anything. I was the one getting my heart broken, not the other way around."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Let's see...you broke her heart after the wedding renewal... I know this because it was my limo Ace took to get back to town to comfort a sobbing Lorelai that could not get out of bed. That was definitely the most obvious...since it was not her fault her mother is an elitist snob or that Rory's dad is an idiot that bought her line."

"That was..."

"Ah...not finished... Let's see you walked away for the summer after you two finally got together even though her daughter had run away to Europe for the summer... Broke her heart... You got married... broke her heart... You didn't immediately get it annulled... broke her heart... Ooohhh... then there was that photographer chick..."

"How do you know all this?" Luke asked with his arms spread in question.

"Ace is very thorough telling stories... I seem to remember it all started with coffee and a horoscope."

"Fine...but I did not break Lorelai's heart all those times."

"Her daughter says you did and since we both know Rory is incapable of lying I would say it is a safe assumption that you did in fact break Lorelai's heart all those time," Logan said with confidence.

"You're wrong."

"You broke her heart."

Luke sighed, "Possibly. But that is not what you are wrong about."

Logan looked at him oddly, "Then what a I wrong about."

"Rory can lie. She's like Lorelai. She can lie until she is blue in the face. She is also very good at lying to herself...you are proof of that."

"What does that mean?" the young man snipped.

Luke leaned forward and motioned Logan closer. "She ever tell you about Dean or her relationship with my nephew Jess."

"We don't talk about ex's."

"You should. If you did you would know she can lie with the best of them."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine...don't...but I suggest you carefully ask around about what broke up Dean's marriage and then you might learn something. After all you are an idiot to believe 1) that she was okay with casually dating 2) that you were a blip on the map or 3) that the guy on the horse interests as anything more than entertainment," Luke laid it out.

Logan breathed deeply, "So I still have a chance?"

"Are you going to only date Rory or are you going to continue this farce?"

"Only Ace."

"Then you have a chance but you better come up with good coffee, good chocolate, and a damn good apology... something humiliating will help."

"Any place I can pick up a cheesy prince costume?" Logan asked.

"Tights?" Luke smirked. "Good humiliation tactic." He thought a moment. "I'll help but only if you swear up and down you are going to tell Rory you are in love with her today. I don't want her dealing with you acting like me with her mom...got it?"

Logan smiled, "We're clear."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai chatted with Sookie in the lobby of the Dragonfly Inn about the turn of events the day had brought.

"So...what do you think? Rory going to move on?" Sookie asked.

"I highly doubt it," Lorelai said with a sigh. "The crying session that occurred today was right up there with Rory's break up with Dean...the first time."

"Wow... So..."

"So...she's in love. The boy is an idiot but at least he came running when he realized he was about to lose her," Lorelai offered.

Sookie nodded, "Points for jealousy I suppose."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two minutes later Logan Huntzberger appeared before Lorelai in a get up that looked remarkably like the Prince Phillip's outfit in Sleeping Beauty (tights and all). "I am in need of a sturdy steed," he said authoritatively.

Sookie and Lorelai cracked up as Colin walked over baring yellow daisies for Lorelai and a picnic basket of some sort. "Please lend the man a horse. I can't stand to see him like this."

"I'm sorry, you are?" Lorelai asked.

"Colin... The basket has coffee from Luke's, Swiss milk chocolate, and sunflowers. The outfit was for proper humiliation... Now once again I beg of you, give the man a horse so he can apologize and beg reporter girl to be his one and only girlfriend...something he has never had before so Finn and I guard his back against any stupid mistakes we potentially would see."

"Thanks for the confidence," Logan growled.

"I have known you for years. You are distractible...at least until recently. All I'm saying is I want to assure the mother of your potential first real girlfriend that as your best friends we will be there to help you not screw up...i.e. hurt her daughter," Colin said forcefully.

"Duly noted," Lorelai offered. "Now Logan...if this is going to work with my daughter you have to..."

"...Tell her I love her. Ask for an exclusive relationship. Visit Star's Hollow regularly. And last but not least get to know you."

"Well said," Sookie commented much to Lorelai's confusion.

"Luke yelled at him earlier," Colin offered.

"Ah...lets get you that steed," Lorelai said with a sigh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory sat with Finn by the creek. "Right over there is where Luke pushed his nephew in."

"What did the guy do?" Finn asked.

"Jess? He cooped an attitude beyond compare. Luke was trying to get him to get his life on a better track, but Jess is...well...Jess."

"That sounded like some baggage," Finn offered.

"Ex-boyfriend... A lot like Logan with the lack of communication. Although when Logan takes off its for his dad. Jess would leave the state without saying goodbye. He didn't even break up with me...he just moved to California," Rory said in confusion.

"Wow... From what you have told me you have had a very weird dating history."

"You're telling me."

Finn looked to Rory cautiously, "You should really tell Logan all that. If you want him to understand how you think with guys at all, he's gonna have to know that stuff, luv."

"I don't know if I want him to," Rory said in pain.

The Aussie smiled softly, "He loves you...he just doesn't know how to act... You know something about running scared from relationships...it just hurts to be on the receiving end this time."

"Yeah."

"Come here," Finn held out his arms before enveloping her in a hug and kissing her forehead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Logan rode up on horseback, basket in hand. He saw Finn and Rory embracing but kept trying to keep his cool, muttering the mantra, 'It's not too late. It's not too late.'

The horse neighed as Logan dismounted, drawing Rory and Finn's attention to him. Finn doubled over. "Mate, what are you wearing?"

"That is Prince to you...please unhand the fair maiden as I come before her to seek forgiveness for the gravis sin of disregard." Logan prostrated himself before Rory taking her hand as she continued to stare dumbfounded at him. "I come baring the best coffee, the best chocolate, and your favorite flowers in hopes that you will at least grant me a private audience to discuss the price of my penance."

Rory sighed before groaning, "Logan..." in an exasperated tone.

Finn smirked, "On that note I will be leaving... I'll take the horse back. See ya later."

"Finn...you don't have to..."

"We're good reporter girl. Just remember to bend my ear occasionally."

She nodded as he road off to the inn. What was she gonna do with Logan?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once Rory's gaze settled back on Logan he pushed the basket into her lap then shrugged. "It's not much... Luke's coffee, Swiss chocolate, and sunflowers. I wanted you to know I do pay attention."

"Not of late you haven't," Rory contended.

Logan sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I am such an idiot... I just got scared... I got scared I was going to let you down, screw up, hurt you...and look...I did." He growled at himself, "I know you have no reason to give me another chance...but I wish you would."

Rory glared at him, "Why should I? You came here, big deal. You attempted to embarrass yourself to get my attention, been there, done that. You got jealous, so you came running."

"I know that's how it looks but..."

"No buts... the only way this will work is if I date other guys to remind you that you can lose me at any moment, so you will pay attention!" Rory yelled and started to walk away.

"No...Ace no...that isn't it...I just am not experienced at this. I..." Logan was cut off away by Rory turning on him.

"You're right... you suck at this stuff... Was I not even worth breaking up with? Was I really just one of the girls in that line?"

"I didn't want to break up," Logan pled even as his 'Ace' began to walk away again.

"Funny way to show it," Rory gripped.

"Rory, stop...please."

"Not this time."

"I love you!" Logan shouted to her. That got her attention, because she slowly turned toward him in complete shock. "I love you," he said quieter while shaking his head, "It scares me... I... I don't know what to do or how to be. You get to me like no one else. I mean..."

Logan walked to where Rory remained motionless taking her hand. "I wanted to date you so badly before anything happened with us. I just kept reminding myself that I had never committed to anyone and while it was overwhelming that I wanted to commit, it was terrifying to know that I could be the one to hurt you and make you cry... I just didn't know how to be... But then you proposed our we both date other people policy...I couldn't stop myself from giving in...it was the best solution. But then I saw you with Marty and it drove me nuts. I had to have him with us to claim you in front of him...I hated the fact that he was anywhere near you. And lets not forget my performance at Finn's party. I hated Robert...still do actually. I broke that night and you just went back to him. I was so scared you didn't feel for me like I felt for you...so I spent all my time with you to be sure...and then a few weeks later it occurred to me I was being a boyfriend. I freaked out. I felt so out of control that I fled... But I swear to you Rory, I swear there has been no one but you in my head since then... Give me a chance to prove it to you."

Rory looked at him for a long time, "That's what its gonna take this time Logan... You're acting too much like my dad right now. I can't get used to depending on you and letting you in to my heart and then have you bail on me the minute you get scared." Her stare became hard and intimidating although something intimate. "This is the second chance Logan. You blow this...that's it."

He nodded, "I won't blow it. I can't blow it. I promised Sookie, Luke, your mother, the lady I got the costume from... Can I kiss you now or is that off limits?"

Rory slowly smiled, "I suppose."

Logan cupped her face in his hands and tasted her lips for the first time in weeks. It made him dizzy with want. He pulled away briefly, "You do realize that my saying 'I love you' also implied that we would be in an exclusive relationship?"

"No Whitney's?" Rory asked.

"Nope...and no Robert's," Logan replied. "Robert asks you out again I am decking the guy."

Rory chuckled a bit, "Okay...I won't tell you about his request for an affair."

"What!"

"Gotta ya," she said with a wink.

Logan pulled Rory close devouring her mouth hungrily. He wanted her so badly it wasn't funny. In fact it was quite painful being that hard, leisurely grinding against the body he desperately wanted to claim...but that was going to wait...for a while. He wanted her trust and he wanted her love. Self-imposed celibacy might actually help his cause. Logan knew he probably already had Rory's love, it was her trust he had to work on.

Rory broke their kiss long enough to murmured, "These tights don't hide anything do they?"

Logan chuckled, "Ah...no...but he's just being optimistic... He wants to let you know he has missed you."

"I am sure he's been busy," Rory snipped.

He sighed and shook his head, "No one has been any where near him but you in months... I went on dates, but you were the only one whose bed I would share or would share mine... I know you probably won't believe me...but its true."

She gave him a small smile, "Finn said as much... It's still good to hear."

"I know I'm not exactly trusted but am I at least on my way to being forgiven?" Logan asked quietly.

"I think so... After all...I love you too," Rory whispered.

"Really?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah."

Logan hugged Rory about the waist and spun them around, before she squealed for him to stop. He kissed her passionately but full of deep emotion. "I love you," he whispered against he lips. "I like saying that."

"I like hearing it."

"Good."

Rory smirked at Logan, "So where did you get those smashing tights?"

Finite.

Please Review... Did you like the prince gag? Please Review... Did you enjoy Luke? Oh Please Review because I am once again stuck in bed and am in need of cheering up.

Thanks.


End file.
